Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.600\times 10^{0}} {2.0\times 10^{4}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.600} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{4}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 2.80 \times 10^{0\,-\,4}$ $= 2.80 \times 10^{-4}$